James Harrison
'Sir James Bruce Harrison CBE '(born James Bruce Willis; 6 February 1981) is an American-English actor, TV presenter and director. He is the first child of Bruce Willis and Demi Moore. He refused American nationality in 1995 and took British nationality as it was his country of birth. He was born in Burton upon Trent in Staffordshire, England as Willis and a heavily pregnant were passing through the town towards Birmingham and he was born in a hospital there. He lives in Beverly Hills in California. He has been married three between 2002 and 2006 to actress Jessica Alba with whom he had two daughters Maria and Sophie. He then married Ashlynn Brooke from 2007 to 2012 and had three children with her Lucas, Charlene and Louise. He married former Pussycat Dolls member Ashley Roberts in January 2013. Film Career Harrison made his film debut in the 1987 Assassination. He would appear in three more films in the 1980s. He also appeared as the voice of the Shredder in the 1990 film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He made three more films up until 1992 and took a short break to finish his education. He returned in Jumanji in 1995. He then took another break for four years and appeared in At First Sight and Bats in 1999. He made his directing debut in 2001 action film about the Japanese bombing of American port Pearl Harbor in 1941 he also had a starring role. It was named in 2007 as the greatest directing debut of all-time, the film became only the second of all-time to gross a billion dollars after James Cameron's Titanic. He then starred and directed in a 2001 remake of 1937 classic The Affair of the Necklace this grossed around $1.7 Billion and was until 2009 the highest grossing film of all-time. He appeared in 11:14 and Biker Boyz in 2003 and made his debut as the infamous Jason Voorhees in Freddy vs. Jason in 2003. He appeared in just one film in 2004, EuroTrip. He appeared in United 93 in 2006 a film about the 9/11 bombings in 2001. In 2007 he appeared as Pleistarchis in Spartan film 300 and he also appeared in another blood and gore film as H.W. in There Will Be Blood. In 2008 he appeared as Obadiah Stane in Iron Man, he also voiced Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda. In 2009 he directed three films and appeared in four films, Friday the 13th where he returned as Jason Voorhees, 2012 where he appeared as Jackson Curtis and his highest grossing film Avatar (until 2011). He also appeared as Sergant First Class Williams James in The Hurt Locker. In 2010 he appeared as Jack Brady in Leap Year and as Cool Brett in 4.3.2.1. He made just one film appearance in 2011 as Valkayrie in the film with the same title based on the book he wrote this film was nominated for every BAFTA and Academy Award that it could be nominated for and won every single one. In 2012 he appeared in the sequel of Valkayrie, The Return of Valkayrie which broke Valkayrie's record of highest grossing film. He also appeared in The Hunt for Jesse James as the title character and in Searching for Eden as Mark Jones. In 2013 he appeared in The Day of Destiny a WWII film based on the British side he appeared as Winston Churchill. Filmography Awards and Accolades *Main Article: Awards and Accolades recieved by James Harrison